


All My Stars Aligned and Starcrossed

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: This is a beautiful pair of fics by Green. They feature ABO dynamics and lovely tales of a budding romance.Check it out!https://archiveofourown.org/series/572473





	All My Stars Aligned and Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All My Stars Aligned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370943) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 




End file.
